Channel Surfing
by chihuahuaxgurl
Summary: One Direction has had such a blast being featured on a hit T.V. show. So when they stumble across a genie lamp they think nothing of their wish to be in more shows. They find themselves being thrown into many popular television shows, literally. Follow them as they venture into shows such as Inbetweeners, Family Guy, Walking Dead, Adventure Time, Supernatural and many more.
1. Chapter One - How It All Began

**Chapter One - How It All Began**

It was a beautiful sunny day in LA. There was a huge crowd of excited bubbly girls gathered around at the entrance of a large television studio. Why you ask, because today was the day One Direction was filming an episode of a hit T.V. sitcom that they were guest starring in.

They didn't have a large role, so it only took them one day to film their parts. They played the roles of one of the lead character's five younger brothers. The boys were excellent at fulfilling the quirkiness and silliness of their characters. The whole day went splendid and the boys as well as everyone else were extremely pleased with their performance and their characters.

"That's a wrap boys!" The director announced.

It was well into evening now, the sun beginning to set leaving the sky shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

After a bunch of small talk and chit chat with the crew and cast of the show, the boys made their way to the cafeteria that was located in the building. They had worked a long day and didn't get much time for a food break, so they were all very hungry.

"I could eat a whole elephant right now." Niall exclaimed with a loud rumble of his stomach.

The boys giggled and Zayn added "I could too."

"I have an idea!" Louis said with a wide grin.

"Last one to the cafeteria is a rotten egg!" He started sprinting down the halls leading there.

The other boys didn't want to be the last one to arrive and be called a 'rotten egg' for the rest of the night so they all started running and trying to beat one another to the cafeteria.

Louis, still in the lead, came to an abrupt halt at a doorway. The others who still racing trying to beat each other, all stumbled into Louis as they tried to slow down and regain composure.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked while still breathing hard.

"Look." Louis pointed to the room in front of him.

The room was packed full of stuff. All different kinds of props and clothing and even monster masks.

"Cool!" Niall blurted out.

They all walked in, looking around at everything.

"Take a look at this!" Harry said pointing to a chest which looked like one that would hold pirate treasure.

"That's neat, but you gotta see this!" Liam exclaimed leading them to a life size realistic looking velociraptor.

There was so much different extraordinary things to look at. The boys were having the time of their life looking through everything.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to be met by a horrific looking zombie face.

He jumped. "Ahh! Oh my god" He said startled.

Niall hysterically started laughing as he took off the mask.

"Gotcha!"

Harry made a pouty face and responded by pelting a rubber ball he saw on a shelf at him.

"Owww.." Niall whined as the ball made contact with his shoulder.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Oh this is soo cool!" Louis's voice echoed.

"What is it?" Liam asked as they all walked towards him.

They all saw a bright gold genie lamp. Louis picked it up gently.

"Isn't that supposed to grant you wishes?" Niall asked.

"Yeah." Zayn replied. "Louis make a wish."

Louis stared at the lamp and rubbed his hands over it.

"Okay. I wish that we could be in more T.V. shows." He closed his eyes tightly for a second after that thinking that a genie would pop out or a loud bang or explosion would happen after a wish.

Silence, nothing happened.

The boys all stared at it for a moment until they got bored and turned their attention to other items. Louis put it back on the shelf. "What a crock." He murmured to himself.

Liam looked at his watch. It was much later than he thought. They had been here for over a half hour.

"Guys we really should go get something to eat. It's late already and we have an early flight back tomorrow."

"And I'm STARVING!" Niall yelled out.

"Alright then let's go before Niall 'starves'" Louis said sarcastically while putting air quotations around the word 'starves'.

They made there way over to the cafeteria. Niall ran ahead of them because he was so excited about finally getting some food.

They all sat down at a table once they all got their food.

"By the way." Niall said with a huge smirk on his face. "You guys are all rotten eggs!"

"No, no!" Louis swiftly protested. "We weren't doing that anymore."

"Rotten eggs, rotten eggs!" Niall sang out as he started chewing on his sandwich.

Louis keep shaking his head and repeating "no". The others just laughed.

"Niall eat with your mouth closed." Liam ordered. "Yeah!" Louis yelled.

After they devoured their food they went back to the hotel to get a good nights rest since they were leaving early the next morning to head back to the U.K.

They all felt good about how well today went as they drifted off to sleep in dreamland.


	2. Chapter Two - The Inbetweeners

** Chapter Two - The Inbetweeners**

Liam was always the first of the boys to wake up and today was no different. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked around the room, this definitely wasn't the hotel room he fell asleep in. He shot up out of bed. Where the hell was he?

He walked around the room, he had never seen this room before in his life. There was a large window in front of the mysterious bed he was just in. He looked out of it. He wasn't even in America anymore, he was in England. He could tell by the way the houses looked and the by the side of the street the cars were parked.

This didn't make any sense. Liam was a logical guy but he couldn't think of any explanation that would make any sense what so ever in this situation.

He walked out of the room and into a long hallway. He opened the first door next to his. There in the bed lay Zayn sound asleep.

He shook Zayn. "Zayn wake up." He moaned and turned away.

"Seriously Zayn wake up." He shook him harder.

He should have known Zayn sleeps in the longest and can be as cranky as a toddler if you try getting him up early.

"Go away." Zayn mumbled.

Liam had enough, he grabbed Zayn under the shoulders and pulled him up on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing!" He angrily yelled.

"Getting you up. I don't know where we are." Liam said trying to not panic.

"Huh?" Zayn voice still filled with drowsiness as he looked around.

"What the hell?" He said confused as he realized we weren't in the hotel anymore.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked at Liam with confusion.

"I have no idea! I just woke here like you."

"Are the other lads here?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know, let's check the other rooms." Liam said.

They walked into the room across the hall. This one had a bunk bed in it. Louis lay on the top bunk while Niall was on the bottom.

Fortunately they were much easier to wake up than Zayn. Niall woke up first looking confused as ever.

"This is weird." He grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Tell me about it." Zayn added.

"Why am I up here!" A creaky voice yelled from the top bunk.

"We have no idea." Liam responded.

Louis jumped down onto the floor. "Is this some kind of joke? Did you fellas move me when I was sleeping? Trying to freak me out or something?"

"No, we're just as confused as you are. Zayn and I woke up in rooms across the hall." Liam wore a genuine concerned expression on his face which made Louis believe he was telling truth.

"What's going on." A husky voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a nude Harry standing in the doorway.

"Oh mate, put some clothes on." Liam said.

"You know I sleep naked, plus where are we?"

"No clue." responded Zayn.

"Here." Niall said as he tossed Harry some boxers he found in a drawer.

"Cheers." Harry replied as he put them on.

"I'm hungry. I wonder if this place has any food?" Niall pondered.

"We wake up in a house we've never been in before, and your worried about if it has food?" Liam asked in an aggravated voice.

"That's typical Niall for you." Louis added.

"Oh and look outside." Liam said.

"Why?" Zayn and Louis asked in unison.

"Because we're not in Kansas anymore."

"What?" Niall asked confused.

"We're not in America, we're back in England."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked.

"Just look!" Liam yelled.

They all crowded around a window in the room. It was only a view of the back yard.

"It just looks like a garden to me." Louis stated.

"Come look out the window in the room I was in." Liam said as he walked into his room.

They all gathered around it.

"I feel like I've seen this area before." Louis said.

"Yeah it looks familiar to me too." said Harry.

"I think Liam's right though, this isn't America." Zayn agreed.

"Told you." Liam said making his point.

All the sudden there was a knock on a door coming from downstairs.

"Who could that be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but maybe they'll be able to explain why we're here." Liam said.

They all rushed down the stairs, eagerly wondering who could be at the door. They opened the front door and there on the doorstep was a woman maybe in her late thirties or early forties with long dark hair. She was quite pretty. Standing next to her was a guy with glasses, kind of short, but they all recognized him right away.

Their mouths dropped open at the sight.

"Hi my name is Polly Mckenzie and this is my son Will Mckenzie. We live right next door and we justed wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

They were all speechless. Will Mckenzie was just a character played by Simon Bird on the Inbetweeners. They watch the show together all the time.

"Are you guys alright?" Will asked as he and his mum awkwardly stood there in silence.

Finally Louis broke the silence. "Uhh, yeah so it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Louis and this is Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall."

"Nice to meet you too. We just wanted to let you know that if you need anything we will be right next door." Polly or know to them as Will's mum said.

"Thanks. Pleasure meeting you again." Louis said while still wide eyed.

"You too. Come on Will." She said as they walked away.

Louis closed the door and they all just stared at each other unsure of what to think.

"That's why I recognize this place." Louis said. "It's the neighborhood in Inbetweeners."

"This can't be. It's just a show." Liam said in bewilderment.

"Now I really need some breakfast." Niall said walking into the kitchen.

Zayn followed him and walked straight to the phone on the kitchen wall.

He tried dialing their manager since he was with them at the hotel.

"The number you have dialed doesn't exist." A monotone female voice said.

"Shit." He muttered.

He tried dialing his mum's phone. A foreign guy speaking a language he didn't recognize answered.

"Niall, give me someone you know's number." He demanded.

"Ahh I'll give you my dad's." He read it off.

Zayn dialed again and that number didn't exist either.

Zayn looked at him, face pale. "Everyone's number I called either didn't exist or wasn't their's. This is bad, real bad."

"Oh my god!" Niall exclaimed.

"What?"

"They have chocolate chip waffles!" He jumped up and down as he grabbed the box.

Zayn rolled his eyes and went into the living room to tell the rest of the guys. He knew they would take this more seriously.

After he told them what happened, they all looked extremely worried.

"Maybe this is like some parallel universe." Harry suggested.

"No that doesn't make sense." Liam said.

"Does any of this make any sense?" Harry asked.

"I just really don't know." Liam said putting his head in his hands.

Niall walked out with a plate full of chocolate chip waffles.

"Hey are those chocolate chip waffles?" Louis asked eagerly.

"Yup." Niall said popping the p.

Louis sprinted into the kitchen. Zayn rolled his eyes yet again, thinking how childish some of his friends really are.

Meanwhile as soon as Will and his mum got home he walked over to his mate's Simon house. It was a Saturday and tonight there was a huge party at Carli's house. Carli was Simon's childhood friend and he had a gigantic crush on her. Will was really only looking forward to this party because he knew that his old girlfriend Charlotte would be there. He still held on to hope that maybe someday they could get back together.

As he strolled over to Simon's house he couldn't help thinking about how odd his new neighbors seemed. He also thought that although odd, they looked like the kind of guys who are good looking and popular. If he could become friends with them maybe people would associate him with that kind of crowd.

He knocked on Simon's door and was greeted by his mother.

"Hello Will."

"Hello Mrs. Cooper."

"Simon! Will's here!" She yelled out.

"I got it, I got it." Simon said with clear irritation in his voice. He pushed her out of the way as he came to the door.

"I'm shitting it about his party tonight." He said as he escorted Will to his family room.

"What if I make a big tit of myself."

"What like you always do?" Jay said. He and Neil were already sitting on the couch.

"Tonight could be my one big chance to tell her how I really feel. You know, maybe she will feel the same way. I mean my feelings towards her are so strong. She's gotta feel something too." Simon blabbered on about his feelings towards Carli like he usually does.

"Oh Carli." Jay said in a high pitched mocking voice. "Carli I love you. Carli I want to suck your tits. Oh Carli. Carli."

Simon shot him a glare.

"Simon listen, I think you should finally just straight up tell Carli how you feel. I mean the worst that could happen is she would say no, which leaves you back to where you are now." Will said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah you're right." Simon agreed.

"Anyways change of subject, I think we should became friends with my new neighbors." Will said.

"Are they girls? Fit girls? Jay asked.

"No, but hear me out." Will stated. "They are five young gentlemen who look like they would be the popular guys who get girls."

"Hold on, five guys moved into the house next to you?" said Jay.

"Correct."

"Well they're probably bent. Like Neil's dad."

"Hey. My dad's not bent." Neil protested.

"We don't know that. It's worth a try. If we took them to the party tonight think of all the girls we could get." Will said while standing up. "I say we go over there and introduce ourselves."

Neil stood up. "Okay but do you think they will have kool aid? Cause I'm thirsty."

"Uhh I don't know Neil, maybe." Will said annoyed with Neil's typical stupid comments.

"Fine but I'm only going with to see Will's expression when we walk in on them all bumming each other up the asses." Jay blurted.

Will rolled his eyes. Most people would be appalled at the things Jay says but they were all mostly used to it.

They all walked over to Will's new neighbor's house while listening to pretend stories Jay made up as usual.

"Like I said Annie, remember the dirty stripper I told you about."

"Yeah I remember her." Neil said. His stupidity made him believe every dumb word that came out of Jay's mouth.

"We did it all night long last night. She eventually had to call it quits because her clunge got carpet burn. If you know what I mean."

Will rolled his eyes. "Good we're here. That mean's no more pretend stories, Jay."

"Oi, they're not pretend." He protested.

Will quickly knocked on the door. He wanted his mates to see that he wasn't exagerrating about his neighbors good looks.

Zayn answered the door. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating chocolate chip waffles.

Will's friends looked at him and though none of them would admit it, Will was right. This guy had supermodel looks and with him at their side they would look like the cool guys.

"Hi again." Will said. He hadn't totally thought this out.

"Hi." Zayn said in shock of seeing not only Will but the rest of the gang as well. There was no way this was a prank. They really were their characters and somehow Zayn and his friends were living in their world where all of them exist.

"I just wanted to introduce you to more of your neighbors. Well they live in the neighborhood. Not right next door like I do, but..."

Simon cut will off "We were actually wondering if you would like to come to a party with us tonight?" He was bound to get Carli's attention if he showed up with this guy. He only worried that she might pay attention to this guy instead of him. Maybe he shouldn't come. Maybe he should disinvite him.

"Uhh, yeah I'll think about it." Zayn said.

Louis heard Zayn talking to someone and came into the room to see what was going on.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he noticed who was at the door. He was a massive fan of the show and was almost a little star struck to see the main characters all standing in the doorway.

"Zayn don't be rude invite our guests in." Louis said walking up to the door.

"Nice to meet you lads. I'm Louis." He shook all their hands, still in utter disbelief he was actually meeting not the actors but the characters themselves.

"We were actually wondering if you and your mates would like to come to a party with us tonight?" Will asked.

Louis couldn't resist. "Party hmmm...cool that sounds." Doing his best Yoda impression just like Will does in the Field Trip episode.

Will's face lit up. "Yoda?"

"Yup." Louis answered popping the p.

"See guy's I'm not the only one who does Yoda impressions." Will said to his friends.

At this point Niall, Harry, and Liam all made there way to the living room, gawking at there guests and all still in disbelief.

"So how about we come pick you up around eight?" Simon asked.

"Sounds great!" Louis cheered.

"Cool. See you then."

They all turned to leave. Neil spun around and walked back in.

"I almost forgot do you have any kool aid?" His face looked completely serious.

"Ummm... I don't know. You could go check, I guess." Louis said a bit confused.

A minute later Neil walked back in the room with a jug full of bright red liquid.

"You did. Thanks." He left talking the whole jug with him.

The guys all looked at each other and cracked up.

"So what are we doing tonight at eight?" Liam asked.

"Going to a party!" Louis sang out.

"Sweet!" Niall exclaimed.

"Going to a party with the Inbetweener lads..." Harry said thinking out loud. "This is going to be a blast."

"I know right." Louis replied with a huge grin on his face.

Zayn already had a frown on his face but after hearing his band mates chat about how excited they were turned it into a scowl.

"Aren't any of you a little fucking concerned that oh I don't know...we just talked to fictional characters on a television show!"

The room fell silent.

Zayn continued on. "I tried calling everyone I know, either wrong number or the number doesn't exist. I even googled us. There was no results on One Direction."

Everyone's expressions turned to a look of confusion and concern.

"That doesn't make any sense." Harry mumbled.

"None of this does!" Zayn yelled.

"What do you think of this Liam?" Niall asked. Liam was usually the brains in the group.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea."

Suddenly it hit Louis. "Oh my god." He stated.

"What?" Everyone immediately asked.

"I know why we're here. The genie lamp. I wished for us to be 'in' more T.V. shows." He made air quotations while he said the word 'in'.

"It must have took my wish literally."

"You think we're here because of a genie lamp?" Liam asked with disbelief echoing his voice.

"Well it makes sense. I mean look at where were at Liam!" Louis yelled.

"I remember that." Zayn said, staring off in the distance. "Who would have known it would have really worked."

"So what, do wishes wear off?" Harry asked.

"I don't know? Why don't you just go ask the genie that's supposed to pop out." Louis said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Harry shot him a glare. "Well what are we supposed to do?"

No one had an answer to that.

Niall finally broke the silence.

"At least we're going to a party tonight."

"Oh yes because that will make everything magically better." Zayn responded, clearly irritated at Niall's comment.

After hours of confusion and getting on each other's nerves they noticed that eight o'clock was rapidly approaching.

"Listen, how about we have a good time at this party tonight and afterwards we will continue to worry about this situation." Louis suggested, tired of bickering about what to do.

"Sounds good to me." Niall quickly said. He was just as tired if not more than anyone else of all the talk and bickering that has been going today.

Everyone else agreed on trying to have a good time at the party.

Honestly they were all really excited. It's not often in your lifetime you go to party's with your favorite television show characters.

Simon pulled up in his little yellow car with the red door a couple minutes before eight.

The car only held five people and even that was a tight squeeze, so you can imagine how squished it was with nine people. Jay had called shotgun so he sat in the front but everyone else was toppled on top of each other in the back. Will, Neil and Harry all sat on the car seats. Liam and Zayn squeezed on the ground sitting on their feet while Louis sat on Will's lap and Niall sat on Neil's. It was a cramped and awkward car ride to say the least.

Fortunately for them Carli's house wasn't very far. They all looked like they were getting out of a clown car as person after person emerged from the small janky yellow car.

There were a good amount of people at Carli's already. For once Will, Simon, Jay, and Neil were at a party they could consider cool. They all hoped that with their five new friends maybe they would be cool for the night.

No one particularly noticed as they all walked in the front door. The party was in full swing, music playing, people dancing, drinking, and chatting.

They were stopped by Carli as they made their way deeper in the house.

"Simon! You made it." She gave him a friendly hug.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for anything."

She noticed there were more people with him than the usual gang.

"Who are your new friends?" She asked eyeing them all up and down.

Will cut in. "These are my new neighbors. This is Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and uhh Niall."

They all said hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I promised Tom a dance so I'll see you guys around. Enjoy the party." She walked away, Simon's eyes stilled glue to her.

After a while the only interesting thing that has happened at the party was the countless number of girls chatting up the One Direction guys.

The other four all stood in a corner feeling about as uncool as possible.

"Maybe bringing them wasn't such a good idea." Will admitted.

"Yeah the only thing they've done is shown me how much we actually suck at talking to girls. I mean look at them." Simon pointed to them. They were almost hard to see there were so many girls around tangled around them.

"Do you guys want to dance?" Neil asked.

"Neil, we need girls to dance. We'd look stupid if we all started dancing together." Will stated.

"And bent we'd look really bent. Kinda like your dad." Jay added.

"Hey my dads not bent. Anyways I'm gonna dance." Neil started doing the robot right then and there. He was actually a good dancer.

"Have any of you seen Charlotte yet?" Will asked.

They both shook their heads.

"I'm going to go and look for her."

It didn't take long for Will to find her. She was busy flirting with Harry.

Will walked right up to them, not caring if he was butting in.

"Hi Charlotte."

She tore her gaze away from Harry. "Hey Will."

Her hands were groped around Harry's arm. Will noticed this and it bothered him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"I'm a little busy now Will." She said gazing back at Harry.

Harry gave will a huge grin, too engaged by her to notice Will's attempts at pulling her.

Will rolled his eyes.

He walked back to his friends. "I'm ready to go."

"We only got here like a half hour ago." Simon said.

"Yes and the party is already shit." Will whined.

Louis looked over and saw Will, Simon, and Jay all just standing around. He honestly would rather hang out with them than some random girls but with all the attention they were getting from all the ladies he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Excuse for a minute." He said interrupting a girl who was in the middle of telling him some story he really didn't care about.

He manged to grab the rest of his friends so he could talk to them.

"I think we should leave and just go and hang out with Will, Simon, Jay and Neil, cause we're not going to be able to do that here. Hey where's Harry?" He asked noticing he wasn't here.

"I think he went upstairs with a girl." Niall said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I agree with you. We can talk to girls anytime, it's not often we will get to hang out with them." Liam agreed.

"Okay let's ask them then." Louis said.

They made there way over to Will and his friends.

"Hey we were thinking do you guys want to leave and play some video games and get a pizza or something?" Louis asked.

They were all surprised by this. If they had girls paying attention to them like that they would never want to leave.

"Sure but why do you guys want to leave? I mean with all the attention your getting, I sure wouldn't want to." Will asked.

"Ehh, we wanted to hang out with you guys and some FIFA sounds pretty fun right now." Louis responded while the other guys agreed.

Will smiled changing his mind about these guys. He was glad they invited them.

"That sounds great."

"I've never lost a game of FIFA. Everyone calls me the champ." Jay exaggerated.

"Ha!" Niall yelled. "Be prepared to have your ass kicked."

"Your on."

"Okay we just have to get Harry." Louis said.

"Alright, then how about we meet outside by my car." Simon suggested.

"Sounds good." Louis said while grabbing his friends and making there way upstairs.

"Harry's going to be so pissed." Louis said laughing.

The other guys joined. "Yeah he is." Zayn agreed.

They started opening doors looking for him.

The first one was just a bathroom and the second was a closet, but you know what they say third time's the charm.

They opened the door and there sat on the bed was Harry and Charlotte.

She had her shirt off and Harry's tongue was currently down her throat.

"Hi Harry!" Louis beamed. Followed by giggles of the others.

They both instantly stopped. She quickly threw her shirt back on.

"What the hell guys?" Harry yelled, clearly irritated.

"We're leaving." Louis responded.

"I'm just going to go." Charlotte said pushing past them.

"No, don't go." Harry yelled. He shot them a glare.

"Sorry mate." Zayn said.

As they all turned around to leave they noticed a door across the hall that was bright gold.

"That door wasn't there before." Liam said puzzled.

"That's really weird." Zayn said thinking out loud.

They all started at it for a minute.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Louis said walking towards it.

They followed cautiously. He slowly opened the door.

They entered and emerged in a whole new area.


	3. Chapter Three - How I Met Your Mother

**Chapter Three - How I Met Your Mother**

The boys were all extremely confused as they walked into what looked like a pub. They turned around and opened the door they came through and now it was only a back door to the bar. It wasn't golden anymore just an average looking door.

They all looked at each other in disbelief. What the heck was going on?

Suddenly they heard a voice. They couldn't tell where it was coming from. It almost sounded like it was coming from the sky.

"Kids, have I ever told you the story about the time I met One Direction?"

"Who's saying that?" Liam asked.

"I have no idea. Where's it even coming from?" Louis responded.

They all just shrugged. It continued...

"Now I know you'll be interested in this one. You see it all started when I bumped into them at Maclaren's..."

Confused and disorientated they stumbled into the bar and bumped right into someone. He was holding a beer and it spilled all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said as he was the one who made the most contact with the stranger.

"It's oka..." He stopped mid sentence as he noticed who he was talking to.

"Oh my god, you're One Direction!" He exclaimed.

They were just as surprised to see him. Ted Mosby.

How I Met Your Mother was another sitcom they would all watch together occasionally.

Apparently One Direction existed in this one, unlike in The Inbetweeners.

"What brings you here? Let me tell you I did not expect to bump into you guys."

They obviously couldn't tell him why they were really here. He would think they're nuts. It already seemed nuts to them that they were having a conversation with a fictional character.

"We were just here to do some recording for our next album and felt like having a few drinks." Harry lied.

"Cool. I don't mean to bother you but if you would like you're welcome to join me and my friends. I know they would sure love to meet all you."

"Yeah. All right." Harry agreed.

They all walked over to the booth where Ted and his gang of friends always sat.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they noticed each other.

"Guys I want you to meet my friends. This is Marshall, Lily, Barney, and Robin."

Marshall and Lily squealed as they realized who they were being introduced to.

"Wow! Your One Direction! I such a big fan!" Marshall exclaimed not being able to hide his excitement.

"Thanks." The boys responded all feeling a bit star-stuck themselves.

"Let's pull a table over to make more room for these fine gentlemen." Barney announced standing up and walking over to a nearby table.

He walked over to a table that had a few people already sitting at it.

"Sorry I need this." He pulled the table away. The people gave him weird looks.

"I'm going to need those too." He pointed to the chairs.

"Go sit at the bar. Go on!" He ushered the people out of their sits.

"Here we go." He had the table pushed over and five extra chairs all placed perfectly.

The boys were all impressed. "Hey thanks." Niall said as they all sat down.

Barney winked at him. He then whistled at the bartender. "Five beers for my friends please."

"Barney Stinson is even more awesome in person." Niall whispered to Louis who was sitting next to him. He nodded in agreement.

"Ted, why is your shirt all wet?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just spilled my beer. Maybe I should go clean up a bit." He replied walking towards the restrooms.

"So do you guys have girlfriends?" Lily asked.

"Nope." Harry said. The rest of guys shook their heads.

"Well my friend Robin here is single as well."

"Lily!" Robin exclaimed, blushing.

"Why would they want girlfriends?" Barney questioned. "With money and looks you can have all the ladies you want. You know what I'm saying guys?"

"Hell yeah." Niall responded. He and Barney high-fived.

"I like this one!" Barney announced.

The boys laughed. It was cute how much Niall wanted to please Barney. He was probably the biggest fan of the show and of Barney's character.

"I still don't know what I'm going to wear tomorrow night." Robin complained.

"I guess we'll just have some shopping to do tomorrow then. I could use a new fancy dress as well." Lily commented.

Ted came back. "Oh you guys talking about tomorrow night? I am so excited."

"The girls were just saying they didn't know what to wear. Lily you could show up in rags and you would still be the prettiest girl there." Marshall said.

"Aww that's sweet hon." She said pinching his cheek. She turned her attention back on Robin.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

"It's a date."

"What's tomorrow?" Liam chimed in.

Barney stood up. "Tomorrow night is one of the best known nights man will experience. There will be girls but not just any ordinary girls, supermodels, but not even just supermodels, playmates at the launch party for one of Playboy's new magazine issues. Sleeping with a playmate is number 27 on my 'awesome things you must do before you die' list. And I want to have the honor of asking you five young fine gentlemen to be my wing-men for the extraordinary occasion. It will be a night that will go down in history."

"Yes! Of course we'll be your wing-men." Niall practically shouted.

Barney nodded with a huge grin spread across his lips.

"This is going to be Legend...wait for it" He held his pointer finger up. "dary. Legendary!"

Hours flew by, the table ended up being filled with empty beer glasses, everyone was having such a good time they didn't noticed how late it was getting.

"Well it's getting late. I better get going." Ted announced. The rest of his friends agreed standing up and getting ready to go.

The boys all looked at each other realizing they had no place to go for the night. They checked their pockets for money, or cell phones and all came up empty.

"Ummm...this is going to sound kinda weird." Liam stammered. "But we don't really have a place to stay and were wondering if we could stay at your place?" He felt extremely uncomfortable asking someone he just met that but they had no other options at this point.

Marshall's face lit up. "One Direction wanting to crash at our place. Yes!" He and Lily high-fived.

"Of course you can." Ted responded like it was no big deal, making the boys feel much better.

"Thanks." Liam said. "Yeah you guys are awesome!" Louis chimed.

Marshall blushed. "You guys are awesome."

They all made their way upstairs from the bar to Ted, Marshall, and Lily's apartment after saying goodbye to Robin and Barney.

When they got to the apartment although it was already late, Marshall insisted on watching a movie together. He was already wide awake from being so excited about having One Direction staying over at the apartment. They ended up watching Star Wars, Ted and Marshall's favorite movie. The boys didn't complain as they all liked the movie as well.

After the movie was over they threw blankets and pillows all over the living room floor for the boys to sleep, since they only had two bedrooms. Once the floor was completely covered by blankets everyone said their good nights and went in their rooms to go to bed.

"So what do you lads make of this?" Zayn asked.

"This is pretty awesome!" Niall exclaimed.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. I mean this whole situation. We go from Inbetweeners to How I Met Your Mother. It's all a bit crazy."

"Yeah it's like that door lead us into another show or something." Liam stated.

"I wonder why it was bright gold?" Harry pondered.

"It was the exact same color of the genie lamp that I made the wish with. " Louis answered.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Zayn said deep in thought.

It was ridiculously late at this point. The sun was almost coming back up. Everyone's eyelids were starting to get heavy and before anyone even had a chance to reply, they were all out.

A sweet scent entered Niall's nostrils, waking him up immediately. His stomach growled right as his eyes shot open. He got up and followed the scent to the kitchen.

Lily was standing over the stove with a stack of pancakes beside her.

"Good morning!" She said as he entered the room.

"Mornin'. Those smell delicious."

"Good, cause I made a lot of them."

Lily and Niall ended up eating together at the table in the kitchen. Eventually the smell of pancakes got to everyone else and they all woke up. It was late morning, almost early afternoon by now.

Marshall joined Lily and Niall at the table while Ted and the four others all ate their pancakes in the living room. All of the boys didn't realize how hungry they were, having not ate since yesterday morning.

After they scarfed down their pancakes and put their dishes away, they all went back to the living room to chill.

"So what's it like living in Europe?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to visit Paris." Lily added.

Just as they were about to respond the door flew open. Barney ran in.

"You know there is such a thing called knocking."

"Not now Ted." Barney quickly said.

"You five..." He pointed to all the One Direction guys. "Come with me."

"What for?" Liam asked.

"Well since you are all my wing-men for the night, I'm going to need to get you primped, polished and most importantly all suited up."

"Awesome." Niall said with a wide grin.

"Say goodbye to everyone boys cause the next time you'll see them is at the party tonight."

Everyone said brief goodbyes before Barney practically drug the boys out.

Barney had gone all out and rented a limo for them to drive around in.

"You see boys we need to look spotless for tonight, like I said these aren't just any girls, but actual playmates, so I got us all in for a day at the spa."

The boys all came out of the spa feeling cleaner and fresher than ever. They had all gotten facials which made their skin look spotless and luxurious. They even got pedicures but they all agreed, even Barney that that would be their little secret.

Afterwards it was getting close to party time. The last thing they needed to do was get suited up and then they would be ready to go.

Meanwhile Lily had meet up with Robin at the mall. They both wanted to find dresses for tonight.

"So I was thinking, how cool would it be if my best friend dated a guy from One Direction!" Lily stated enthusiastically.

"Well keep dreaming cause that ain't gonna happen." Robin shot back. "How do you like this one?" She held up a little red dress.

"No too slutty." Lily replied. "Come on Robin. They are all such nice guys and do I even need to point out how freaking cute they are!"

"Exactly they're cute. I don't want little boy cute."

"They're not little boys, they're all over the legal age, I think."

"Oh that's reassuring. No, were going to stop talking about this." Robin said in her Canadian accent.

"Fine." Lily stated. Although Lily was dropping the subject for now she wasn't giving up. She would stop at nothing until she hooked Robin up with one of the guys.

Lily, Marshall, Ted, and Robin all arrived at the party first. They were all sitting around a table near the entrance.

"I wonder when Barney and the other guys will show up?" Marshalled asked.

"Oh you know Barney, I'm sure he'll make a big entrance." Ted replied. "You know though I'm sure glad he got us in. I mean look at this place." Although the area was all decorated up, by look at this place he meant look at all the hot girls that were scattered around.

"Yeah." Marshall agreed banging beer glasses with him.

All there heads shot up as the door busted open. In walked Barney followed by five gorgeous gents all wearing the finest suits imaginable. Their hair was all slicked back and neatly styled. They looked better than models.

Many people looked their way. Women eyed them up and down as they walked by. They made their way to the table.

"Wow you guys look amazing!" Lily stated.

"I know." Barney said with confidence.

Lily still hadn't forgotten about finding a date for Robin. She gave all the boys a good look trying to decide who she thought was the most attractive or at least the most suitable for Robin. It was hard they all looked mighty fine. Hell, if Lily wasn't married to Marshall she would keep them all for herself. She caught herself glancing at one of them a bit more and decided this was going to be Robin's man.

Lily grabbed Robin's arm.

"Hey let's go sit at the bar."

"Alright." Robin started heading towards there. "Coming?" She asked as Lily hadn't followed.

"I'll be there in a second. Just save a spot for me."

"Okay."

She walked up to the boys who were busy talking to the other guys.

She tapped on Zayn's shoulder.

"Wanna go sit at the bar with me and Robin?"

Being the gentleman he was, Zayn politely agreed. He winked at the boys as he walked away.

"Oh crap!" Ted exclaimed out of the blue.

"What?" Louis asked.

"My wallet, it's not in my pocket. It was just here." He frantically said, patting his pants down.

"You must have dropped it somewhere." Marshall stated. All the men looked around the table.

"It's not here." Liam stated.

"Maybe I dropped it outside."

"We'll go help you look." Liam said. He, Louis, and Marshall all followed Ted outside.

It was becoming dark out which made it harder to see. "It has to be out here!" Ted nervously said.

They all looked around the entrance and the ground near it.

"Found it!" Louis yelled as he held up a brown wallet.

Ted snatched it up. "Thank you, thank you!" He threw his arms around him in joy.

Louis smiled. "No problem mate."

"Ahhh!" Marshall yelled out in excitement as he pointed into the forest that surrounded the building.

"What?" The rest of the guys asked as they looked in his direction.

"Right there! Right there!" He screamed out.

None of them seen anything where he was pointing at. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked.

"There was a Bigfoot right there!"

Liam and Louis giggled. "A Bigfoot?" Louis said skeptically.

"Yes! It was huge and hairy and I know a Bigfoot when I see one! He couldn't have gone far."

He ran off in the direction.

The guys had no choice but to run after him at this point. And honestly they all wanted to see if there really was a Bigfoot out there or if Marshall was just loosing it.

Back inside it was just Barney, Niall, and Harry left at the table.

"Well looks like it's just me and you two then." Barney said.

"Yeah, you guys want to get a beer?" Niall suggested.

"Sure." They both said, while walking towards the bar.

They all stood at the other end of the bar on the opposite side of Zayn, Lily, and Robin.

"Well boys, the night is just beginning and let me tell you the looks we've been getting..." He shook his head in delight. "Let's put it this way, we're at a buffet and we can have any course we would like." He said while pointing around the room at various beautiful women.

They both nodded in happiness. This really was any teenage boys dream. Although they were used to crazy attention from their female fans, they were usually young preteen girls not women which were all playmate bunny material.

"These girls are going to rock our worlds." Barney stated.

Before they had a chance to approach any of the women, three girls with dresses as skin tight and short as possible walked up to them.

"Hey boys."

"Hi." They all said stunned by the how extremely sexy they all looked especially up close.

Barney considered himself a champ when it came to talking to women and he probably was considering all the women he had chatted up and taken home, but even he was speechless.

The women took control and started talking to the guys.

The boys started to loosen up once they got chatting and things were going very smoothly heading in the direction the guys all wanted.

The girls asked the guys if they wanted to go in a back room where they could all be alone. Obviously the guys agreed immediately, all drooling over them as they followed them back.

They all winked at each other and gave each other thumbs up, this night was going even better than planned for them.

Meanwhile back at the opposite end of the bar Lily was still trying her best matchmaking skills at Robin and Zayn.

"Zayn did you know Robin is also on the television?"

"Oh really? Are you an actress or something?"

She laughed. "No, if you seen my acting skills you'd be laughing at that question too. I'm a news anchor."

"Cool." He stated.

"Well I'll just let you guys keep chatting." Lily said with a huge grin. She briskly walked away leaving the two alone.

Robin was a bit aggravated at her friend. It was obvious she was trying to set them up. Robin specifically told her that she didn't want to date any of them. It was a bit awkward honestly. They both sat there not sure of what to say to one another.

"You look really nice by the way." Zayn said.

"Oh thanks." She blushed. _Wait_, she thought, _why am I blushing. I don't even like this guy. He's way too young for me._

"You do too."

He smiled.

"Oh and I'm sorry for Lily. She's really not as smooth as she thinks she is. She doesn't seem to understand that I can pick out my own dates."

He laughed. "It was a bit amusing at how hard she tries though."

Their small talk continued and turned into a deeper conversation. They actually had a lot in common and got on very well.

The sun had set completely by now and it was pitch dark out especially deep into the woods.

"Marshall we've been looking for at least an hour now and there is no sign of any big foot." Ted said exhausted from running.

"I know I saw him. Guys think about if we found him, we would go down in history." Marshall pleaded.

Snap. They heard a branch break as someone stepped near them.

"Listen!" Marshall yelled.

"Oh my god." They all mouthed as a giant creature stepped out behind a tree. It was a little distance in front of them, but it matched the description of what a bigfoot is supposed to look like.

With Marshall in the lead they all slowly walked towards the beast.

"I can't believe it." Louis whispered.

"Me either." Ted agreed.

The creature took off zig zagging behind trees at the sound of their voices.

"Good going guys!" Marshall yelled as he raced after the big foot.

Things were just starting to heat up in the back room where the girls had taken Niall, Harry, and Barney.

Two of the girls started touching each other's faces and hair seductively and lead there way up to a small kiss. They stopped and looked at the boys.

The third girl spoke up. "If you guys want to see more, then you'll have to entertain us as well."

"Anything, just please don't stop!" Barney wailed. Anxiously wanting to see more.

"You two." She said pointing to Niall and Harry. "We want to see you two kiss."

"What!" Niall exclaimed. "No way!"

"Well then I guess we should just leave then. Too bad we really had some fun things in mind too."

"No wait." Harry said in a serious tone.

He turned to Niall. Before Niall could comprehend what he was going to do, he grabbed his head and pressed his lips to his. The kiss lasted as long as it took for Niall to pull himself away which was only a second or two.

He rubbed his lips, wiping them off the moment he pulled away.

"Yuck, Harry!" He yelled.

Barney high-fived Harry. "You are my hero."

The girls were giggling. "I'm going to count that. I like your eagerness." She said to Harry.

"Cheers." He said a bit overwhelmed he just did that himself.

The two girls started kissing each other. It started to become passionate and right when they almost pulled each others top's off they stopped once again. They turned back to the boys your turn.

"Well I'll give Lily this, she was right for picking you." Robin smiled as she gazed into Zayn's eyes, completely entranced by him, and to think the night started off with her wanting nothing to do with this boy.

"Boy am I glad for that." He smiled leaning in a bit closer to her.

"Me too." She closed the gap between them and lightly pressed her lips to his. He grabbed her hair, running his fingers through it and kissed her back with a bit more force.

"Come on I saw a back room." She said grabbing his hand and leading him with her.

They approached the door to the back room. He stopped and kissed her again outside it. Her body was pressed tightly against the wall. Their hands were roaming free all over each other's body. While still lip locked he opened the door and they made their way in.

She stopped kissing him once she noticed a sight she thought never in a million years she would witness. He turned around just as shocked as she was.

There standing just a few feet away from them was Barney and Harry in a full on make out secession. Niall and three girls were standing around them watching.

"Barney!" Robin said in shock.

"Harry!" Zayn echoed.

They stopped and looked at them.

Barney started stuttering. "Uh...uhh... this is not what it looks like."

Niall and the girls burst out laughing. "Come on honey let's let them work this out." One of the girls said to Niall. The four of them walked out.

"We were only doing what we were doing because we wanted to see the girls get it on." Harry stammered.

"Hey were you two making out?" Barney said trying to change the topic.

"I think the bigger question is why were you two mak..." Barney cut Robin off before she could finish.

"BABABA...I think you two have had too much to drink and are hallucinating. Come on let's get you some fresh air." He ushered them out before they had a chance to continue questioning them.

Harry followed feeling completely embarrassed and praying that they would keep their mouths shut.

"I think we lost him again." Ted said out of breath.

They all stopped and looked around.

"There he is." Liam pointed at a shaggy creature standing bent over by a tree.

They all ran over to him. To there surprise he didn't run this time.

"Why are you guys chasing me?" The creature said gasping for breath.

"Huh?" The guys said as they heard him speak.

As they got closer they realized that this big foot wasn't a big foot at all but a very large man, wearing a fuzzy shirt and pants. They were really ragged and he had a huge beard. He reeked of alcohol and many other strange odors.

"Sorry, we thought you were someone else." Ted said.

They all quickly walked away from him. Marshall hung his head. "I was sure we found him."

Liam patted him on the back. "Well it sure makes for a funny story."

"Yeah, we have been chasing down a homeless man for the past couple hours." Ted said.

"The guys are really gonna get a laugh out of this." Louis said trying not to laugh himself.

The guys emerged out of the forest. They spotted Zayn, Robin, Barney, and Harry all standing by the entrance.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked as they noticed the four sweat covered, slightly muddy, and scratched up men.

"We have spent the whole night chasing a homeless man through the woods." Ted said.

"We caught Barney and Harry making out." Robin quickly said.

Barney and Harry glared at her.

"What!" They all four gasped. "She's lying." Barney stated.

"Where's Lily?" Marshall asked.

"And Niall?" Liam added.

They shrugged.

Marshall and Liam walked inside looking for them. They quickly spotted them sitting at the bar laughing and drinking beer with three other women.

"Come on guys, were leaving." Marshall said.

"Already?" Lily slurred.

"Join us." Niall said way too loud. They were both obviously had had a lot to drink.

"No come on guys." Liam said. They both drug them out.

They all took the limo Barney had rented to take them home. Robin and Zayn went on to tell everyone about Barney and Harry, who continued to deny everything, but they had Niall to verify it actually happened. He even ending up telling them about Harry kissing him earlier. Barney shot back that he saw Robin and Zayn making out, which made Lily extremely pleased. Ted, Louis, Liam, and Marshall all shared laughs with them as they told them the funny story about them spending the whole time chasing a homeless man who they thought was big foot.

The limo dropped the guys off at Ted, Marshall and Lily's apartment first. Ted, Marshall and Lily walked in ahead of them.

They were all about to follow them in before they stopped in the hallway at the sight of a familiar gold door next to the apartment door.

"Should we?" Louis asked.

They all nodded their heads, letting curiosity get the best of them.

Right before they opened the door they heard a voice just like the one they heard when they first arrived.

"And that kids, is the story of how I met One Direction."


	4. Chapter Four - The Walking Dead

**Chapter Four - The Walking Dead**

The second they all stepped through the door it instantly vanished leaving them all standing in the middle of a road. They looked around taking in their new surroundings. It was totally different than where they were. The sky was grey. It was foggy, so they couldn't see very far in any direction. The road was empty, not a car in sight. There were forests surrounding both sides of the street. Something about this place gave all of them the creeps.

"Where do you think we are?" Harry asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I honestly have no idea." Louis responded.

"I guess we should try finding someone." Liam stated.

Other than the five boys there wasn't a soul in sight. Even the sky had no birds. There wasn't any sign of civilization from what they could see. They started walking down the road in hopes to find anyone to confirm they weren't the only living things around.

"So I wonder what show this is? You guys recognize this?" Asked Louis.

"No this just looks like a typical road." Zayn said.

"A creepy typical road." Harry added. "I mean look at all the fog around us. Plus it's quiet, too quiet."

"Yeah, and I would have thought we should have seen a car by now." Liam said with worry dripping off his words.

"We should have stayed where we were. This place sucks." Niall said.

"You know maybe we are back in normal life. Think about it, we are just on some random road. If we would have been in another show we would have ran into another character by now." Liam's face lit up as he pondered the idea.

"I want to believe that." Zayn said. "But like you said earlier we should have seen a car or something by now. And I can't shake this feeling that somethings not right here."

The boys all agreed that they felt like something was odd here. They continued to walk along the road. They had walked for miles and the already grey sky was becoming darker and darker.

At this point they were all getting much more scared and annoyed at finding nothing. They knew this wasn't normal and a feeling of dread began to build inside them.

"I'm so fucking sick of walking there's nothing, absolutely nothing." Whined Louis.

"What else are we supposed to do? We have to run into something eventually." Liam stated.

"Hey I think I see a car!" Niall shouted pointing ahead of them.

The faint outline of a car pulled over to the side of the road appeared. They were all so happy to see it that they literally started running towards it. As they approached it their excitement died down as they realized the car was abandoned.

"There's no one here." Niall yelled, completely disappointed.

"Maybe there's keys in it." Harry said.

Louis threw the front door open and looked in. The car was full of stuff but unfortunately car keys was not one of them.

"Nope just a bunch of junk."

They all stood there. They were so relieved to see this car and now to find out there was no one or nothing useful in it made them all feel hopeless yet again.

"This sucks." Louis said breaking the silence while giving the car a good kick.

"Now, now let's not resort to violence." Liam responded.

"Let's keep going before it becomes completely dark." Zayn suggested.

They didn't have to walk far until they approached a small wooden bridge with cars scattered everywhere. Their jaws dropped at the sight. The bridge was filled with cars jam packed but they were all empty. Sure many of them were filled with items but there still wasn't a human in sight.

"What the hell is going here?" Zayn pondered.

"This is just too weird." Louis added.

They weaved through all the cars and continued to walk on. Even after they got off the bridge there were a few cars sitting in the road here and there. Baffled the boys still continued on.

The sound of leaves rustling stopped them immediately.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

They all looked in the direction it came from. To their surprise a women walked out of the forest. Relief spread through their bodies. Finally after walking all day they have found another person. She was walking very slowly and her head was down so they couldn't get a good look at her.

They all walked over to her, Louis in the lead.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Louis yelled as they approached the women.

She still stood just looking at the ground. She was staggering almost like she was having hard time keeping her balance.

"Is she drunk?" Niall whispered.

"Excuse us. Are you alright?" Liam asked.

She slowly lifted her head up and her dull lifeless eyes made contact with theirs. Her skin was pale, literally white. Parts of it were decaying revealing one of her cheek bones. She had dried blood splattered all around her mouth and her hair was dry and straggly, looking more like string than hair.

All of their eyes widened and they literally gasped in horror at the sight of this women.

She bared her teeth and made a low growling noise and in a less than a split second lunged at them. She toppled on top of Louis. He screamed as she made several attempts to bite at his throat. Her saliva dripped onto him as he struggled underneath her. The other boys were in shock for a second and then quickly came to their senses and pulled the women off their friend. She thrashed in their arms and bared her teeth trying to bite at anything she could. Louis struggled to his feet completely terrorized by what just happened.

All the commotion and noise that they were making attracted more people out of the woods. A little boy with a baseball bat jammed through his stomach marched out followed by a man missing one of his arms. A person who was so decayed you couldn't even make out the gender crawled out towards them as well as a women drenched in blood with her intestines hanging out dragging behind her. Many others followed. They all had the same dull glazed over look in their eyes, the kind something gets when they die.

Overwhelmed by all the company they had attracted, the boys stood there in shock at what was happening. More and more people keep coming out of the woods. There were moans and groans coming from everywhere.

"Run!, run!" Louis yelled as he started sprinting away from the growing mob. The other boys pushed the women down on the ground and quickly ran behind Louis. They all were freaking out on the inside, but on the outside needed to keep it together and keep running at a quick pace. Liam and Niall had an idea of what show they were on. They watched it on AMC all the time.

Unfortunately for them these were the kind of zombies that could run, not the tyical slow walking ones. The huge mob stayed on their trail only growing as other zombies joined in.

"Were gonna die!" Harry yelled as they all sprinted next to each other.

"No were not." Liam screamed back. "Look for a prison."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Cause I think I know what show we're on."

Just as Liam had said, huge fences came into view. Behind them sat a gigantic stone building.

A prison.

Liam took the lead and ran up to the fences yelling trying to get any one's attention. They were all banging on the fences yelling for help. The only thing that was happening was the zombies were starting to surround them. Before they knew it there was no where to run to get around them. Now panic was really starting to set in. The zombies started to close in, any closer and they were all going to become their next meal. The boys all clung on to each other huddled together. If they were going to die they at least wanted to do it together. One zombie hurdled at them. They closed their eyes expecting to feel teeth sink into their flesh. Instead they heard a loud bang, followed by multiple other bangs.

The zombies were all falling to the ground as bullets shot through their skulls. The boys couldn't believe it they were being saved just in the nick of time.

After all the zombies were down the gates opened. The boys quickly ran inside. They came face to face with a man in a sheriff's outfit, a man who carried a bow, a Asian guy, and a boy who was about twelve. They all had guns in their hands even the child, except for the man who carried the bow and arrows.

Liam and Niall were right about the show, they were staring at the cast of the Walking Dead.

The other guys didn't watch the show, so they were still confused.

"Who are you guys?" The man in the sheriff outfit asked.

Liam took charge. "I'm Liam, this is Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn. Thank you for saving us."

He nodded. "Do you have a group?"

"No it's just us."

"Okay, well I guess you can stay here for a while."

"Thank you so much." Liam said relieved that they had a place for the night.

"I'm Rick, this is Daryl, Glen, and Carl."

They all exchanged greetings and then Rick lead them into the prison.

They made their way to a cell block where the rest of Rick's group was. He introduced them to a older man who was missing part of his right leg who went by Herschel, then to his two daughters named Maggie and Beth. They met another women named Carol and a black women with dreads named Michonne.

"You boys hungry?" Carol asked bring out food.

"Yes." Niall answered right away. The rest of them were too. A long day of walking and running for your life from zombies can sure build up an appetite.

They all sat around the cell block and ate. The food was all from cans and wasn't the best meal any of them have eaten, but they weren't complaining.

"So are you guys from England?" Glen asked.

"Yes, well except for Niall." Liam answered.

"Ireland." Niall said.

"So were you must have been in America when everything went to hell?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah we were touring in America actually." Liam lied.

"Touring? Your in a band?" She asked.

"Yeah, One Direction." Louis said.

"Oh." They could tell by the look on her and Glen's face that they didn't have a clue who they were. Which honestly in this world, One Direction probably didn't even exist. The zombies already took over around the time they career really kicked off anyways.

"Were you guys a rock band?" Glen asked.

"More pop rock, we were actually a boy band." Louis stated.

Before they responded Rick's voice filled the room. "We are starting to run low on supplies, so tomorrow we are going on a run."

He walked over to where the boys were sitting. "Any of you boys ever shot a gun before?"

They all shook their heads. "Glen tomorrow can you teach them?"

"Yeah of course."

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. There wasn't much to do in a prison cell. Everyone stayed in the cell block they were in. The place was huge but there were still zombies, or walkers as they called them in other parts.

The boys hung around Glen and Maggie for the most part. Although Niall caught Beth staring at him a couple times. She was cute, being the only other teenager here.

He walked over to her. She had a baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She yours?" Since he watched the show, he knew she wasn't. She was Rick's and Lori's. Lori died giving birth to her then Carl, her son, had to kill her before she became a walker, but she would think he was a freak if he somehow knew all this. So he just acted as though he didn't.

"No, she's Rick's daughter."

He looked at her. "She's cute. What's her name?" Judith he thought as he asked it. If he wanted to mess around with these people he really could, but that would probably end up with him being thrown out and left for the walkers to get at. And he didn't want that. Plus they were good people.

"Judith." She responded.

"So you said your from Ireland?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to go there. Do you know if walkers took over there as well?"

He didn't know the answer to that question but figured they would never have a way to find out since there was no phones, televisions, or internet anymore.

"Honestly I'm not sure, we kind of got stranded in the U.S. when everything happened."

She nodded. "That must be awful, not knowing."

"But hey you guys have the perfect set up here." He said changing the subject.

"Yeah, were really lucky to have found a place like this. Not that I ever feel safe anywhere anymore, but here seems much safer than most places."

"It sure does."

"Well it's getting late I'm going to go to bed, but we should talk more tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah for sure."

She smiled at him before she left.

He could feel himself blush. It felt a bit weird that he had feelings for her, but he couldn't help it. She was cute and sweet and seemed so innocent. He wished he could take her with them so she could escape this terrible infected world. But what was he thinking in reality she was just an actress on this show. Boy, this was really messing with his mind.

The boys all had a cell for their bed as everyone else did. There was two bunk beds in it. So two of them needed to share one. Zayn sleep on top of one, where Harry sleep on the bottom of it. On the other Louis took top and Liam and Niall got stuck sharing the bottom.

Louis jumped down onto Liam and Niall's bed, followed by Zayn, and Harry.

"So what's the show we're in called?" Harry asked in a quiet voice making sure no one else was hearing them.

"The Walking Dead." Liam answered. "As long as we stay with Rick and his group in here we should be fine.

"You know I think I remember you guys watching this on Netflix on our bus." Louis stated.

"That's how we started watching this show." Niall said.

"Honestly I just want to find that damn door as soon as possible. This place still freaks me out." Zayn admitted.

"Me too." Harry quickly agreed.

"I like it." Niall said with a smile. "The shows awesome!"

Zayn glared at him. "Your an idiot. Do I need to remind you we almost got killed by zombies earlier. Real awesome."

"Well we didn't. I mean how many people can say they have been chased by zombies?"

Liam laughed. "I see why your upset but I kind of agree with Niall. It's kinda cool."

"Yeah." Niall said in Zayn's face, joking around.

"Guys quiet down, so we don't wake anyone." Harry reminded them.

"On a more serious note, I do wonder one thing?" Liam said his face changing to a more serious expression.

"Huh?" Louis asked.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this? Or just keep moving from different show to show forever?"

The boys all thought about his for a minute.

"I think that the door will lead us through a few, maybe a lot of different shows, but eventually it will lead us back to home. I mean it's got to. Right?" Harry said looking worried.

"It has too." Louis chimed in. "My wish was to be in more T.V. shows, not stuck in them forever."

"I wonder where people think we're at right now?" Liam asked.

"Well if you think about it, we're in fictional shows, so is time really even passing in the real world?" Zayn questioned.

"My head hurts from all this." Niall stated. "Let's just go to bed."

The rest of the boys agreed, plus it had been a long day and they were all exhausted. They all went back to their beds and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning the boys were all awakened by Glen.

"Sorry to wake you guys but Rick wanted me to teach you how to use a gun, before we left."

They all stumbled out of their beds. "Are we going out with you then?" Liam asked.

"I think Rick wants a couple of you to."

Glen took the boys outside the prison but still in the fenced area. It was a bright sunny day today. Unlike yesterday there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

He showed them everything you need to know about a gun, how to aim and shoot, how to put safety on, how to hold it, and everything else you need to know.

He even had them shoot and aim at walkers outside the gate. Only Liam and Harry actually hit the walkers, the other three still needed much more practice.

"Now we don't resort to shooting the walkers unless we have to. As you can see the sound of them attracts more walkers." They noticed a few more were crowded around the gate after they fired at them. "We usually just find something to bash them in the head with. It's quieter and get's the job done."

After their lesson they went back inside. Rick was gathering a group to leave as they entered.

So far it was him, Daryl and Michonne. Carl was arguing with him to go but Rick demanded that he stayed here.

"I never get to go with." Carl whined as he walked away.

"I want you two to come with." He pointed to Liam and Harry. "I noticed you two had the best gun skills. So you're coming with us."

"Alright." Liam agreed.

Harry looked nervous. It was obvious he wasn't too keen on the idea.

"It'll be alright mate." Liam whispered to him. "Rick, Daryl, and Michonne will have our backs. And they know what they're doing. Trust me."

"I know, but I just don't want to even see more dead people. I'm already going to have nightmares for the rest of my life after what we saw yesterday."

The other three were a bit nervous for them. They didn't want to think of their friends going back out in all that. They all exchanged hugs before they left, wishing them luck.

Carl, Beth and Maggie opened the gate for their car to drive off and quickly closed it after they left.

Rick drove and Daryl sat in the passenger seat. Harry and Liam sat in the back with Michonne.

She didn't talk much. Harry's eyes got wide as he noticed the large samari sword she had behind her back.

"What are you looking at boy?" She asked.

He stuttered. "Uh n..nothing."

"So how'd you guys survive out there this long?" Rick asked.

"It wasn't easy." Liam said trying to think of what to say next. "We moved around a lot."

"And none of you have shot a gun before?" Daryl asked. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah I know." Liam agreed.

Rick pulled into a little wooden shop. You could tell that it had been abandoned a long time. There were weeds grown up around the walls and the windows were broken.

"Okay so we grab everything we can find. Make it quick and remember to not make much noise." Rick said looking back at us, well mainly Liam and Harry since they had never done this before.

They all got out and walked into the shop. Daryl took the lead. His bow aimed and ready to shoot an arrow at any threat. He scanned the store and didn't see anything. Everyone had a bag with them and they were tossing in what was left in the store which wasn't much.

Liam and Harry stuck together. They tossed medicines, bandages, batteries, candy bars, and even cigarettes , they figured Zayn might appreciate those, in their bags.

The front door slowly opened. Everyone was so busy stuffing their bags with all they could find that no one noticed the walker slowly walking in. He was a big man, probably weighed at least 300 pounds. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his rotting skin hung off his face.

He spotted two boys near the door with their back turned towards him. This was his perfect chance to ponce and catch them off guard.

He slowly drug his heavy legs towards them. He was only an arms reach away from them until they realized they weren't alone. Once they turned around it was too late. He grabbed hold of the boy with the thick curly hair and pulled hard attempting to pull his neck closer to his mouth so he could get a good bite. The boy started screaming and flailing like crazy. His friend beginning yelling and hitting at the walker.

The other three ran towards them. Daryl quickly pulled an arrow out but he couldn't get a good aim though because Liam was in the way.

"Move!" He yelled. Liam realized he was in the way and quickly did, hoping and praying the thing wouldn't bite Harry because everyone knew what happened to someone once they've been bitten.

He swiftly pulled his bow back and released an arrow that went straight into the large dead man's head. With Harry's hair still in his tight grip he fell to the ground taking Harry with him. He landed right on top of him, crushing him under his weight.

Liam and the other three quickly ran over and pulled the large man off him.

"You alright?" Rick asked kneeling down to help him up.

Harry just nodded his head, too upset to speak at the moment.

"Did you get bitten?" Michonne asked eyeing him up and down.

He shook his head no.

"We have to go now." Rick said while looking out the window and seeing more walkers approaching.

Everyone ran towards the car. "You alright mate?" Liam asked helping Harry run.

He was fighting back tears. He didn't want to look like a baby crying in front of everyone. They all seemed so tough.

"I'll be fine." He croaked out.

They were off and driving away right as the walkers approached the car. One of them even left a bloody hand print on the back window.

Meanwhile back at the prison it was a quiet peaceful morning. Louis and Carl went outside to play catch. They got along quite well. At only being twelve Carl was the more mature one out of the two. Back inside Zayn decided to go back to bed seeing there was nothing else to do and Niall hung around Beth.

"I saw the worried look on you and your friends faces when they left. But you don't have to worry they well be alright. They're with Rick and he takes good care of us. Plus Michonne is one kick ass fighter." Beth said.

"That's good to know." Niall agreed.

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Not much. Read, talk, see the baby."

"You wanna go talk on my bunk?" Niall asked.

"Sure." She said blushing.

They sat down. Niall scooted right next to her. He rarely felt such an attraction to someone like he did with her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked while batting her eyelashes.

"I didn't really want to talk." He said smashing his lips against hers.

She didn't pull away, just the opposite. She moved her lips in rhythm with his allowing his tongue entrance. Their tongues dancing together until he moved down and planted kisses down her neck, making her moan softly. They both felt huge sparks. This was much funner than talking or reading that was for sure.

"We should play hide and seek?" Louis said as he tossed the baseball back to Carl.

"Yeah I want to, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh come on, what's the harm?"

"Let's just keep playing catch."

"But this is boring!" Louis whined like a child.

Carl groaned. "Fine, but we can only hide in the cell block."

"We need more space than that, and the area that leads to the cell block."

"I don't know, my dad wouldn't like that."

"I won't tell him."

"Fine but only for a little while."

"Okay. Nose goes!" Louis yelled placing his finger on his nose immediately.

"Your it!" He chanted at Carl running away to hide.

Carl rolled his eyes and began counting.

Louis dashed around trying to find a good hiding spot. He went to the room that was next to the cell block where everyone else was at. He saw a door in the corner of the room. He opened it. It looked like a storage room. He walked in. It was decent size. He scanned the room. Everything was white and grey except for the gold door in at the other side of the room. Wait the gold door! He jumped up and down as he realized he found their ticket out of here. Now all he had to do was wait for the guys to get back.

The car pulled up to the gates. Maggie and Glen opened it to let them through. Liam helped Harry out. He was still shaking from what happened. They walked into the cell block.

Everyone greeted them, relieved they all came back unharmed. The two boys noticed they didn't see their friends anywhere.

The first spot they went to look was their cell where there beds were. They spotted both of them. Zayn was sound asleep and Niall was lip locked with Beth.

Liam cleared his throat loud enough to signal to Niall he was there.

Niall and Beth pulled apart instantly.

"Hey your back!" Niall jumped up and hugged them.

This made even Harry smile. "So I see you guys were getting along."

Beth blushed. "I'm going to go check on the baby."

Niall held a big goofy grin. "You did know Zayn was in here too right?" Liam asked raising his eyebrows.

"What? He was?" Niall looked and sure enough Zayn was snoozing on the top bunk.

Niall shook him. "Wake up!"

"Huh, what's going on?" Zayn groggily asked.

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue." Niall shrugged.

Right on cue Louis ran over to them.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned.

"I found the door!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Harry and Zayn both chanted.

"Where? Take us there like now!" Zayn said overly excited.

"Follow me!" Louis squealed as he ran through the cell block causing everyone to turn there heads.

The boys all followed. Everyone watched them. Confused as to what they were doing.

"Hey where are you going?" Rick yelled as they ran out of the cell block.

He, Daryl, and Glen followed.

Louis ran back into the storage room. Sure enough the golden door still stood there. The boys made no hesitiation at running through it this time. Harry and Zayn practically pushed the guys through they were so desperate to be gone.

By the time Rick, Daryl and Glen opened the door to the storage room, there was no one in left sight.


End file.
